Enchantments In Charming
by BaeLee
Summary: He laughed, admiring her Moxie. Most girls would have just gone along with the idea of his self-proclaimed royalty, maybe even asked to be his princess, but not her. No, she had to make things difficult. Jax/OFC
1. Long Overdue

**Genre: **Sons of Anarchy, Romantic Comedy, Angst  
**Rating:** M  
**Status:** In-Progress  
**Pairing:** Jax/OFC  
**Warning: **Strong Language, Sexual Themes, Drug use, Violence

**Spoiler: **"He laughed, admiring her Moxie. Most girls would have just gone along with the idea of his self-proclaimed royalty, maybe even asked to be his princess, but not her. No, she had to make things difficult."

_--this story only offers some events that have happened in the show. Tara will not be present, nor will Abel. Though on a personal note I think that he is the best thing to ever happen to Jax. Anyway, Enjoy!!_

* * *

**C****hapter 1****.**_Long Overdue_

Her heart skipped a beat as she crossed the boarder into Charming, the ancient Camero, doing a whopping 2 miles an hour as she attempted desperately to coax it onto the side of the road. Within seconds the hood of the car was emitting a small eruption of heavy black smoke that quickly began to seep into the inner compartment, stinging at her eyes and clouding her senses.

She pushed open the rust-riddled door, taking in a large breath of fresh clean air. The sun was hot on her face as she stared around at the faintly familiar surroundings. It had been nearly fifteen years since she'd last been there. Back before the days of her parents divorce, before she was forced to leave her home and move cross-country with her mom. There was a time when she thought that she'd never see this place again, and yet there she stood, a little contradiction of herself, dressed in her comfiest A-shirt, wearing the most torn and tattered pair of jeans she could find, breathing in the fresh air, _clearly alive_… and in Charming once more.

The car had been a gift from her father; about the only useful thing he ever gave her. Although, given this little debacle, she may have started to think otherwise. Leaning back once more into the ever increasing death trap, she flicked open the glove box and snatched an old rag from its midst.

This was not the first time the piece of junk had ever broken down. A '67 model, rode hard and put away dirty. It was in fact, the very same car she had been born in just 23 years before. Her father being mildly intoxicated at the time, missing the exit, forcing her mother to have her on the side of the road beneath the dim-lighting of an old 1950's Coca Cola billboard.

With the rag tight in her hand she stepped out of the car, her honey brown hair glistening like diamonds in the sunlight. She was a fairly attractive girl, bright blue eyes, and soft golden skin, her rosy lips puckering into an adorable pout as she circled around the car.

With some trouble she managed to pop the hood, sending a cloud of smoke some twenty feet into the air. She knew a bit about cars, being as she came from a very long line of mechanics. But even so, it was nearly impossible to see through the dense smog that now engulfed the entire area.

She blinked back tears, trying to swat away as much of the smoke as she could, craning her neck attempting to assess the damage. The only thing she managed to do was dry her eyes out and inhale enough fumes to make her appear slightly cross-eyed for a few moments.

She stepped backward out of the mushroom cloud of soot with her eardrums pulsating painfully; the humming of an invisible helicopter was echoing somewhere inside her head… louder and louder with each passing second. It was a few moments before she realized that someone on a motorcycle had just pulled up alongside her.

"You have'n a bit of trouble?" He asked cutting his engine, and removing his helmet.

"To say the least." She laughed half-heartedly, tucking the greasy rag into her back pocket.

He smiled resting his helmet against the bikes gas tank as he got to his feet, wearing an all-to-familiar leather cut. He appeared to be in his mid-twenties. He had a thin boyish face and a slender body. His light hazel eyes glittered in the sun, rays bouncing off his closely cut bleached hair as he moved.

"You mind if I…?" He asked motioning toward the steaming pile of junk before them.

"No, no… sure." She said stepping out of his way. "She just died on me about a mile out of town, I pushed her as far as I could, ya know. There weren't any places to turn off."

He nodded, bending over the hood.

"Do you have a… something I could use to… a rag or something?" He asked staring back at her through the smog.

"Yeah!" She ripped the greasy rag from her back pocket and handed it to him.

"Thanks."

He stared intently into the engine block, poking this, prodding that, wiggling this, jiggling that.

"So, I don't think I've seen you around here." He grunted, side glancing at her as he reached his hand deeper into the car.

"No." She answered. "Not for a long time."

" R' you just passing through?"

"I might stick around for a while." She admitted.

"You got family here or something?" He asked retrieving his hand and wiping it onto the rag.

"Something like that."

He stared at her for a moment, intrigued by the puckish look on her face, and then shaking his head with a smile he closed the hood.

"You're going to need a few parts." He said handing her back the _now_ much greasier rag. "We'll have to special order some, should take about 3 days to get 'em, another day of service, and then you should be up and running. Well…"He grinned looking back at the worn automobile. "Maybe we'll get her to a nice jog!"

She laughed, shaking her head at the pitiful wreck.

"I figured as much. Cars' got it in for me…" She slapped her hands against her thighs, smudging bits of grease into her tattered old blue jeans.

He chuckled wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Ah." She sighed. "Know anyone with a tow truck?"

"Yeah, actually." He said scratching the side of his head. "It's Sunday, but I'm sure I can get a hold of it and wheel this baby over to the garage."

She looked slightly relieved, watching him walk over to where his bike sat.

"I can give you a ride into town if you want. Won't be able to do nothing to her today."

She nodded.

"Do you have a place to go?" He asked awkwardly, trying not to seem _too_ interested.

She grinned, blocking the sun out of her vividly bright eyes as she took a step toward him

"You wouldn't happen to know James Mackenzie, would you?"

"_Jimmy_… works at TM? …How, how do you know Jim?" He asked looking her over with an increasingly curious expression.

"Oh, we go way back!" she assured him, waving her hand nonchalantly.

He eyed her amusingly for a moment.

"You sure you want me to take you to Jim's?" He asked shaking his head. "You know, …his wife lives there."

He said it almost warningly, his eyes filling with frenzied objection instantly.

She chuckled.

"Yeah, …I think I can handle her."

He looked almost as if he were going to protest but then, getting on his bike he just looked back and said.

"Alright, …get on."

She took the helmet he had outstretched to her and pulled her self onto the empty space behind him. With a low rumble the motorcycle sprang to life and they were off.

The wind hit her thick in the face as they made their way down the winding road, scattered patches of trees on either side, her car quickly falling lost in the distance. She had almost forgotten how beautiful it was there. Everything was a dazzling shade of green and yellow, stray rivers and streams popping up here and there. It was rightfully named Charming, for it _was_ charming, _everything_ about it.

Inch by inch the tree line receded as they made their way into town. Not much had changed in the last 15 years. Floyd's barbershop was still up and running, and next to it, the old bakery her mom used to take her to when she was a kid. The neighborhood was clean cut, patches of small suburban-like areas spread around here and there. Sidewalks were littered with people bustling off to their predetermined destinations. It was almost surreal.

Her heart gave an excited shake as they turned onto a much narrower street, trees upon trees rushing towards them as they meandered their way along the winding road. They were enclosed under a canopy of green, rays of sunlight filtering down from the branches above.

There didn't appear to be many houses along this road, just a few old dirt turn offs, and a couple of small bridges here and there. She tried to recall if she had ever been this way before, but the scenery was proving distracting. A large winding river crept up to the right of them, weaving in and out parallel to the road, diving under the small bridges as they passed and then rushing along beside them once more.

After some time, the river retreated away, disappearing off into the distance as they wound their way around the last bend, coming to a halt in front of a small one-story cottage. The entire front yard and much of the road currently housed more than a dozen vehicles, all no doubt belonging to the horde of voices issuing from the back yard.

The smell of freshly grilled steaks carried lazily through the air as she climbed off the back of the motorcycle.

"I really appreciate this." She said handing the helmet back to its owner, her wavy locks blowing carelessly in the wind.

"It's really no problem." He assured her dawning a toothy grin. "I'll tow your car over to Teller-Morrow…Hey! …Juice!" He motioned for a chestnut skinned man to join them.

He was a handsome man, appearing to be in his mid-twenties also. Like the first, he too wore a leather cut, dawning big bold patches in blue and white that read: **Sons of Anarchy, Redwood Original, California**. And on the back, larger than life, a reaper, clutching a custom M-16 scythe in one hand and a glass ball in the other, engraved with the infamous anarchist symbol. The man looked to be of Hispanic origin. His hair was close shaved into a faux-hawk with two large black tribal tattoos mirroring each other on either side of his skull.

He walked over, his chocolate brown eyes focusing in on the pretty brunette girl standing beside the bike.

"Who _is_ this?" He cooed suavely, glancing quickly over at the other man.

"Her car broke down over on 44." He told him. "She says she knows Jimmy."

"_Really_…what's your name sweetheart?" The man named Juice asked turning his attention back to her.

She grinned, feeling her cheeks grow warm.

"Taylor."

She crossed her arms in front of herself eyeing them curiously.

"Well _Taylor_, I'm juice." He extended his hand to her.

She shook it.

"Oh… and I'm Kip!" Said the other man anxiously, realizing he had yet to introduce himself.

She smiled.

"I really, _really_ appreciate this!" She said once more.

Kip nodded, returning the smile.

"Yeah, I told her we'd tow her car over to TM." He said to the other man, still not removing his eyes from the girl. "So I'll need those keys."

"No need man, I'll come along."

He whipped his key ring out of his back pocket, dangling it in front of himself.

"Anything to help the _pretty lady_!"

She laughed shaking her head while removing the keys from her own pocket.

"You don't need me to come, _do you_? There's something I kind of wanna do here."

Juice appeared let down for a moment.

"No, not if you don't want to." He said taking the keys from her. "We've got it under control."

"I bet you do." She smirked.

Both boys laughed nervously, flushing bright pink.

"We'll be back soon." They assured her, backing up toward the parked motorcycles.

"Okay."

In a matter of moments they were gone, flying down the road in the same direction that she had come just minutes before.

//Eyes seemed to follow her as she made her way into the quaint little house. It was decorated just as she had expected. The same tatty couches she remembered from long ago encrusted with the ever-abundant amount of cigarette burns and beer stains. The walls were the same old bits of wood paneling that she'd always known, no doubt hole-ridden from fights that must have occurred there frequently; Though the large amount of family photos blanketing the walls disguised it well. How many times had people taken a good look at these photos? Would they notice that she were in a bunch of them? Would they care?

The atmosphere around her grew noisy as she made her way through the crowded house. People were _still_ staring. It was foolish of her to think that the house would be empty. Even during those rare times when she had actually called, she remembered typically having to decipher jumbled words through the constant background babble; why should she have assumed that today would be any different?

She lingered for a moment within the kitchen doorway trying to catch her bearings before she attempted a voyage into the back yard. She could already hear a loud rendition of "Highway to hell" being chanted somewhere beyond the back porch. She would wait until they were done.

While she bid her time, a little noise caught her ear, a sob of sorts. She looked around for a moment, wondering if anyone else had heard it. They hadn't. She shrugged it off. A few more seconds, another sob. Someone was crying, a little girl by the sound of it. She turned around warily, staring back into the dimly lit kitchen, and there, sure enough, cowered down by the sink was the outline of a small child.

Taylor walked over slowly and bent down next to the crying child, softly running her fingers through the little girl's hair.

"What's the matter hun?" She cooed tilting the child's tiny chin up to face her own.

"My-my knee hurts!" She cried, clutching onto her battered leg.

"What happened?" Taylor asked wiping the damp hair away from the little girl's puffy eyes.

"I f-fell." She answered, her lip pouting out rather adorably.

"Oh no!" Taylor gasped enthusiastically. "Let me fix it for you, okay. We'll make it all better."

The little girl nodded, and Taylor scooped her up, lifting her onto the counter in one swift motion. With a flick of the lights she stepped back in to take a closer look. It was only a scrape, nothing too bad.

"Kenny said they were going to have to cut off my leg!" She cried even harder.

"Whose Kenny?" Taylor asked while wetting the washcloth by the sink.

"My-my brother."

"Awe, why would Kenny say that? He's just teasing you hun, you're going to be fine. I'm gonna fix you up right quick, so don't you worry."

The little girl smiled wiping her eyes and Taylor rushed away quickly to retrieve a box of bandages from the bathroom.

"There you go. All better!" Taylor chided throwing the remnants of the band-aid into the trash bin.

"Thank you." She giggled, smiling bashfully.

"What's your name cutie?"

"Ellie." She answered.

"Pretty name, for a pretty girl. Don't cry so much huh, …you have such a nice smile."

The little girl giggled again, hugging Taylor around the middle.

"_You have a way with children." _Said a voice from the door.

"Mommy!" The little girl cooed excitedly. "This is my new friend."

"Taylor." She corrected, turning to face the small dark haired woman at the door.

"You look familiar." She said stepping over the threshold toward her daughter.

"I get that a lot."

"You live around here?" The woman asked.

"Pretty close actually." She smiled to herself, being the only one around to understand the irony of what she had just said.

"Hmm, Well I'm Donna. This ones mother." She said welcomingly extending her hand.

As she shook it another voice sounded from the door.

"Donna, Opie's looking for you, He's ready to go."

She looked back a little reluctantly to see who the newest addition to their little kitchen-time-powwow was, her eyes seizing instantly on the exceedingly attractive man before her. Her heart faltered a bit as she studied him standing at the doorway. Like the others, he too wore a leather cut. His however, bore the title Vice President. He appeared to be only a few years older than she was. His hair was a sultry dirty blond; shoulder length and parted at the side. She stared into his hazel eyes feeling her cheeks grow warmer as she watched the light hit him just right, turning those magnificent eyes green. She gasped tearing her _own_ eyes away. She'd stared too long. He noticed, his lips twisting into a smirk as he answered the question Donna had just asked.

She had not heard it.

"Well… I guess we'll see you next time." Said Donna wrapping Taylor awkwardly in a one armed hug while pulling Ellie along beside her.

"Yeah." She answered quickly trying her best to return the gesture.

She kissed the handsome man on the cheek as she exited the kitchen, leaving Taylor alone with her thoughts and the man she was trying very hard not to look at.

"Hello." He cooed crossing the space between them in just two strides.

She smiled, feeling the blood run like liquid fire to her cheeks as she answered back.

"_Hello_."

"I'm Jax." He said leaning closer, smiling a little wider than really necessary.

She was melting. Soon she'd be a puddle at his feet.

"_Taylor_." She answered back allowing her eyes to linger once more into his captivating orbs.

"So." He asked casually. "How do you know Donna and Opie?"

She was momentarily stupefied as her over-stimulated mind tried to absorb what he had just asked.

"Oh, um… I actually just met her." She laughed pushing the hair away from her face.

He smiled noticing how utterly flustered she was becoming.

"Well, Donna doesn't _usually_ go around hugging strangers, you must have made quite an impression…"

Taylor grinned.

"I'm _very_ likable."

He nodded, still smiling.

"I can _see_ that."

She blushed.

"So, who _do_ you know around here?"

This question she expected.

"Oh, I know a few…" She said coolly, attempting to deter him.

"Anyone in particular?" He coaxed on.

She narrowed her eyes at him playfully, a small smirk spreading quickly across her face.

"You know what they say about curiosity…" She warned.

"Yeah, that it killed the cat, but baby, I'm a - -"

For the third time that day, a voice rang out from beyond the 'Kitchen portal of Doom'. _This_ voice she recognized instantly.

"_Jackson Teller_!" The woman's voice broke piercingly through the air.

He recoiled.

"_Did I not make myself clear about staying out of my kitchen. Anything you need you can find outside, and that goes for your little 'sweetbutt' too_!" She nodded toward the unfathomed girl.

He was about to explain, but Taylor thwarted him, hastily placing her hand against his chest to quiet him up. Trying desperately to ignore the pounding of the heart pumping steadily beneath her outstretched palm, she cleared her throat, and spoke first.

"I thought you always said that I should make myself at home."

The woman gawked at her for a moment, her eyebrows furrowing maliciously, _clearly_ irritated.

"Who _are_ you?!"

"_Really_? …Ma." A hint of amusement flittered across her features for a moment as she eyed the bemused woman in the doorway.

"What did you say?" She asked calmly, studying Taylor closely.

"You heard me…"

The woman's eyes grew wide as she continued to revise Taylor's now radiating expression.

"No…" She whispered, barely audible over the noise carrying over from the next room. "No… it can't be…"

"How's dad…?" Taylor egged on.

The estranged woman gasped, covering her mouth quickly as frantic tears began to fall from her eyes.

"_My baby_!" She sobbed stepping closer, placing her hands on either side of Taylor's face. "_My baby_…"

Without warning, Taylor soon found herself being dragged from the kitchen, through the seating area and onto the back porch. The estranged woman was screaming now, wild tears streaking down her weathered face as she continued to drag Taylor along beside her.

People were staring now, all with the same look of confusion and mild annoyance flashing across their features. She prayed this embarrassment would end quickly.

"Jimmy!!!" The woman yelled, pushing her way through the crowd. "Jim, our baby's come home, look!"

Taylor came to a halt in front of a small group of middle-aged men, each 'throne'ing their own wooden lawn chair, most wearing _the_ ever-so-abundant SOA leather cut. They stared her over with intense curiosity as the one nearest to her stood up.

Switching beer hands, he stepped forward to take a closer look at the flushing girl beside him. She had his eyes.

"…No shit!" He exhaled shaking his head in disbelief.

She smiled wryly, her cheeks beginning to return to their normal color.

"Hi, dad." She sighed, not meeting his gaze.

He hugged her.

She had not expected that.

More people crowded around now, attempting to see what all the commotion was about. She found herself being passed back and fourth between them. Mutters of _'wow, you're so beautiful' _and _'Jim has a daughter?'_ carried through the warm air as she felt herself growing more and more nauseous with each _passing_ second.

She was so relieved when the swaying and pushing stopped that she didn't even realize that someone had pulled her into yet another hug.

"_Baby doll_!" A woman's voice cooed lovingly from somewhere above her head.

Taylor looked up to see a pair of bright brown eyes staring back at her. She recognized the woman; she had seen pictures of her around the house growing up, but she couldn't for the life of herself remember who she was. The woman's presence was strangely comforting though.

The pretty 'stranger' stroked Taylor's cheek for a moment, a wide grin quickly lining her face as she spoke, her voice just as soft and sweet as before.

"_This day is long overdue darlin'_…"

* * *

**A/N:** So there it is, my ridiculously long chapter. I hope you'll stick around because things will start to heat up substantially over the next few entries and you wont want to miss it.

_Thanks for reading, and comments are surely appreciated. XD  
_


	2. MC Royalty

**Chapter Two:** _MC Royalty_

The skies were mutinous as the attractive blonde man pulled his bike into the nearly deserted parking lot. The weatherman had predicted a record-breaking rainfall for the surrounding counties, and by the murderous look of the storm front moving in, he was correct.

The handsome man dismounted his motorcycle, removing his helmet and hanging it unsteadily off of one of the handlebars. He could already hear the faint prattle of voices leeching their way from the clubhouse as he made his way toward the door. Juice and Kip were going at it again.

_"She liked me more!"  
"In your dreams prospect, …you don't have the 'goods' to satisfy a girl like that!"_

"Still at it, I see."  
"Ay, Jax, we were just umm…" Juice mumbled uncomfortably.  
"Getting back to work?" Jax concluded.  
"Yeah."

The arguing ceased as both men grabbed their stuff, heading for the door. Jax followed, picking up a blue sleeveless work shirt on his way out.

They crossed the lot in silence making their way toward the large garage on the other side. Huge, bold letters in red and yellow ran along the length of the building, spelling out the words Teller- Morrow. The parking lot was unusually empty, typically playing host to a vast majority of automobiles. It was a little unnerving to see it so desolate.

"Hey mom." Jax sighed, kissing her cheek as he entered the small office.  
"Hey, baby." She cooed acknowledging his gesture. "You remember Taylor, right?"

He scanned the room, it's smoky colored walls lined with clusters of old pinups and business cards, his eyes soon coming to a rest on the pretty brunette girl his mother was obviously referring to. She was just as intriguing as he remembered from the night before.

" I was just telling her about the fundraiser for the school we're having tomorrow." Gemma sang, pulling Jax out of his mild stupor.  
"What, that 'Taste of Charming' thing?"  
"Yeah, she's even volunteered to help out with that little kissing booth problem we were having. Isn't that great?"

Jax smiled, his mind instantly flooding with impure thoughts as he cleared his throat to speak

"Sounds good mom. I'll have to remember to stop by then" He smirked, allowing his eyes to travel down the girls' body in an uninvited manner. " It's all for charity right?"

Taylor grinned, narrowing her eyes at the mischievous man. She knew exactly what he was thinking, and she wasn't entirely sure that she minded the implied innuendo that seemed to roll off his tongue with every syllable. _C-h-a-r-i-t-y_. In fact, the mere idea of it made her go a little weak at the knees, leaving her suddenly thankful that she was seated firmly in the small black chair at the corner of the room, at least appearing to be unfazed by the current topic of discussion.

"Yeah" Taylor scoffed, uncrossing her legs as the grin on her face grew a little more prominent in contrast against her rosy cheeks. "I can see that you're _real_ charitable, so I'll be expecting a big tip come tomorrow."

Jax chuckled, staring down at the pretty girl. Her expression was that of an angry kitten, and he couldn't help but find amusement in it, wondering if she'd be able to strike fear in anyone with that delightful, angelic face of hers.

"What, no discount for the prince of Charming?' He asked smoothly, removing the half crushed pack of cigarettes from his left breast pocket.  
"Prince" she mocked, flashing a toothy grin. "Self appointed, I presume?"

He laughed, admiring her Moxie. Most girls would have just gone along with the idea of his self-proclaimed royalty, maybe even asked to be his princess, but not her. No, she had to make things difficult.

"Well." He pouted inching his way closer to her, his deep voice glazed in sarcasm. "My mommy says I'm her little prince. That should count for something."  
"Don't be an asshole." Gemma chortled, shaking her head as she handed her son the lighter she knew he'd been waiting for.

Thunder shook the dark sky as Jax lit up, taking a long fluent drag off the quickly waning stogie in his hand. It was a nasty habit, but something that was almost unavoidable in the MC world.

"It's kicking up pretty good out there." He said, deliberately blowing a smoke ring in Taylor's direction.  
"Radio said it's gonna be a big one." Gemma nodded peering through the weathered blinds. "Listen baby, would you mind driving Taylor back before the storm hits. I'm buried here"

She stared down at the cluttered desk of papers and post it notes, disgusted. "_This place is a fucking pigsty. Damn it Clay!_"

"Yeah mom, no problem" He coughed, sucking in the plume of smoke that had escaped his lips during the brief exchange of words, a distinct smirk spreading across his features. "You're not afraid of motorcycles, are you?" He side-glanced at the girl in question.

She glared at him, lifting herself from the corner chair. "You just keep your eyes on the road funny man."

And on that note, she walked from the room, nodding goodbye to Gemma on her way out.

"She's feisty, ain't she?!" He laughed, pushing the pack of cigarettes back into his pocket.

"You just keep it in your pants and get her home safely!" Gemma advised, shooting her son a warning look.

" Aiight, aiight. I'll be back soon." He kissed her cheek once more and followed Taylor out the door.

The wind whipped past fiercely, blowing his golden locks astray as he crossed the deserted lot in precession toward his bike. The storm wasn't going to hold out for much longer, and apparently neither was his attention span.

Without cause, his eyes began to travel as if without his conscious mind guiding them to the girl's figure in front of him. He wasn't entirely sure whether it was the obvious grin on his face or the fact that his eyes were still busy memorizing every inch of her body that left him standing beside his motorcycle some seconds later, the recipient of a near venomous glare.

"You looking at something?" She asked, folding her thin arms in front of herself.

He laughed, his mind once again plagued by the images of an angry kitten.

"_Just you, darlin'_." Even as he said it, he could see the amusement radiating out of her. He knew she wasn't really mad. People were rarely ever mad at him. Like he said, he was the prince after all.

She couldn't help but smile as she swung her leg over the back of his Harley, the low rumble of the engine sending tremors up her spine as she adjusted herself onto the space behind him. It wasn't an all together bad feeling, riding second. Not to him anyway.

"You ready?" He shouted, his voice nearly deafened by the forceful gusts of wind closing around them.  
"Yeah!" She answered back, instinctively snaking her arms around his waist as the custom Dyna sprung into action.

Although straddling the prince of Charming was a generally nice feeling, it was not enough to distract her from the bitter coldness that was soon making itself clearly known on her body.

She tightened her grip around Jax's stomach, burying her face deep into the back of the leather-clad biker, as the thunderous sky roared with life above them. They were barely a mile away from the shop when the sky finally decided to unleash its hell, the heavy curtain of rain engulfing them instantly in a nearly blinding downpour. It was a quick couple of moments that felt like hours as the ice cold liquid seemed to direct all of it's wrath at the weather-worn girl clinging to the back of the Harley.

Searing pain. That's all that raced through her mind as they made their way down the empty streets. Tiny daggers, each one cutting through her skin, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. Pain she was used to; but battling pain and a rain storm at the same time, all the while trying not to fall off of a speeding motorcycle was a little much, even for her.

"We gotta stop!" She heard Jax yell over the roar of the engine. She had never felt so relieved in her life.

She didn't even bother to ask when the bike made a sudden turn in the opposite direction. She didn't care where they were headed, just as long as this mystery place had heat.

The time seemed to pass quickly as she entertained the thought of a safe refuge, and before she knew it, they were pulling into the unfamiliar driveway of a house that she had never seen before, and for once, the details were the farthest thing from her mind.

She winced feeling a tug on her hand, realizing that Jax was trying to guide her into the house and out of the rain. Everything hurt. It was amazing how such a short ride could leave her feeling so drained.

He moved swiftly, switching on lights, gathering blankets and towels. She wasn't sure how long it had been before she found herself being steered toward the bathroom with a pile of dry clothes in her hands, soon emerging, looking like a drowned rat in an oversized SOA T-shirt.

She pulled at the foreign fabric, trying to mentally slow down the action taking place around her. The lights were no longer on; the only bit of light was now coming from the large fireplace at the far side of the room.

Ghostly shadows flickered across the walls as she made her way into what she assumed to be the living room, nearly jumping out of her skin as she found a large blanket being draped over her unsuspecting shoulders.

"Better?" Jax's soothing voice rang through her ears, as she found herself being spun around to face him.

Her cheeks were engulfed in warmth as his hands found their way onto her face, cupping her gently as he asked the question for a second time.

"Better?"

Taylor gasped, feeling that heat once again, racing like liquid fire to her cheeks.

He stared at her, his thumbs tracing lines on her Jaw as he waited for her answer.

All she was able to give him was a nod, and for now, that was all he needed.

"Gemma's gonna kill me." He sighed, guiding Taylor to the couch.  
"Why?" She managed to ask, powering over the brain block he had just inflicted on her.

He smiled, placing a steamy mug down in front of her.  
"Because I promised her I'd get you home safely, and here we are at her house. I don't think a pit stop was what she had in mind."

"Well" Taylor mumbled, dazedly inspecting the steaming coffee mug in front of her. "She never said whose home you were to get me safely to... looks to me, you're still in the clear." She picked up the mug, bringing it hesitantly to her mouth, inwardly hoping that its murky contents were that of hot chocolate and not coffee.

He laughed at her innocence, a little annoyed at the fact that he was finding her corky expressions so endearing. It had been so long since he had hung out with a girl without sex being the primary objective. It was something that he was sure he was going to need to get used to in the coming weeks.

The time seemed to pass without notice, the sudden thunder claps from above reminding them that they had not yet reached their true destination. They spent the afternoon mostly silent, letting their looks do the talking for them. Jax would smile at her, his Casanova attitude filling the room with almost unbearable suaveness, and she would return the gesture by occasionally throwing a pillow at his smug face. It was almost as if they had known each other their entire lives.

"Look at this" He called sometime later, flattening down a page in the photo album he was looking through.

Taylor leaned over to catch a glimpse of the small black and white picture Jax was referring to, it's contents not that for childrens' eyes.

She sucked her teeth at him and turned her attention back to the book in her own hands. Pictures of family gatherings and motorcycle rallies littered its pages. This intricately planned puzzle was slowly beginning to piece itself together, one rough edged portion at a time, and she knew it wouldn't be long before she found _her_ place in the Teller-Morrow time line.

* * *

**A/N:** So, after a long break from this story... I've decided to keep this chapter though I made a few changes here and there. Some of you have worried that she ended up in her underwear too quickly, but it's nothing sexual... she was soaked, there wasn't much choice. XD

I plan on having flash backs as time goes on, so if it seems like things are skipping over vital parts, fear not, they are not forgotten. I'm just holding out for the right moment to mention them. I'm really pleased to see how many of you have stuck by this though it's been ages. I will try not to keep you waiting so long from now on out. You Rock!

_Thanks for reading, Comments are surely appreciated. _


End file.
